


PUBG: Arranged Liquidation Providing Distraction

by Marred_Tales



Category: PUBG - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marred_Tales/pseuds/Marred_Tales
Summary: What happens when a hundred people get dropped onto an island set up by a mysterious organisation that left weapons lying around? Well that all depends on the individuals that were selected to participate in this new "game" being broadcast to the world abroad. The promise of a Chicken Dinner doesn't matter in this world, survival is the only thing worth fighting for in this new form of entertainment.





	PUBG: Arranged Liquidation Providing Distraction

** Chapter #1: Landing **

* * *

  **Talon**

They’d made the contestants work with parachutes over the weeks leading up to this event, made them sit through video tutorials on how to fall from a plane and pull the chute, how to land most effectively and how to get the most distance. Experts were filmed and spoke through the steps in presentations, but that didn’t help the uneasy feeling that filled the plane as it glided through the clear sky that fateful day.

They were all taught in classes of twenty five with each progressing through the orientation of parachutes with various understandings. So having showed confidence with their grasp on parachutes and for the lucky few that had experience, they got to go and examine the weapons they’d find on the island, Erangel.

It was a warm summer morning when they were all herded into the plane, those that fought back were bashed with blunt weapons, clubs and the butts of firearms until they either complied or were thrown in after everyone else had been seated. A hundred souls, fifty male and the other fifty female. They were all divided into teams of four and given a small choice of clothing.

Each team was given a few minutes to grab themselves a shirt and pants from a variety of choices amongst a large room. Shoes of all sizes and if they wanted a hat. Of course they all were told grabbing a utility belt would be necessary to help with carrying things, thus everyone on the plane had one buckled to their waste.

Talon himself had even grabbed some fingerless gloves but forgone the hat. A long sleeved shirt and full length pants with simple sneakers to finish his outfit off. He was already sweating as the plane hit turbulence, not knowing if he’d ever see someone her cared for again. But getting through what had been explained to them wouldn’t be easy.

The dim plane holding all the cargo, the one hundred passengers was lit up by a green light and the rear door lowered to a platform where they were to jump from. Checking his GPS much like everyone else, Talon saw the flight path plotted out before him, a direct south to north approach right over the military island where their instructors had told them would be good loot. _No way… good equipment means more people…. But also a better chance to arm myself._ No, Talon would opt for simple survival over getting himself a weapon he deemed good. Any rifle would do, it only took one shot after all.

Looking up and across to one of his teammates he saw absolute fear on his face. He wasn’t looking at the map on their GPS, instead he was holding onto the belts keeping him in his seat.

Several guys, two entire teams fought their way towards the platform at the back of the plane and jumped with one female group leaving slightly after. Gulping, Talon met eyes with another guy from another team, he was a big guy, overweight to the extreme and sweating profusely. He felt bad for the guy, wondering how long he’d last in this game of death.

“Hey, Talon right?” Came the voice and tapping from his left, one of his other teammates who had remembered his name. _Fuck me… What’s his name again._ “We should go here!” He yelled over the noise of the plane as another two teams jumped out. He tapped the GPS Talon was holding right on a smaller town to the west of the flightpath.

“Yeah sounds good! Mark it on the GPS for the others to see!” Talon answered back, watching as his teammate put the marker down. It showed up on his GPS as the plane was nearly horizontally in line with their destination.

“Alright team go!” He yelled again. He went first and Talon was going second, he turned back to see one member still sitting there hold onto the belts. _Sorry guy…. But I’m not letting you dictate where I’m going._ With that he looked forwards and stepped from the safety of the plane, along with another entire team.

The wind rushed up at him as he flew, plummeted to the face of the earth. _Remember the videos… the instructions… breathe, relax._ With everyone experiencing what was likely their first parachute decent back to Earth, he decided not to try anything fancy, at least until he had his chute out and he wasn’t going to fall to his death.

Pulling the cord, Talon felt his body whip back as he experienced a sudden loss of speed. From there control was easy and even though his heart was pounding, he made it to the ground. It wasn’t graceful by any means and not at all like the instructors had shown. He fell over and was dragged a bit before the parachute slumped to the ground.

Getting to his feet and shrugging the backpack off, he looked to the sky. There were six chutes above him, some off in front of him and some coming down near his position. He didn’t know if they were his team but after quickly checking his GPS to see where he’d landed he discovered he’d missed the mark by a fair way.

“Shit… please be my guys.” He voiced before running to the nearest house.  Opening the door he scanned the first room. A backpack, box of ammo, and a basic helmet. He grabbed all three and put the helmet on before hearing someone land outside.

 _I don’t have any weapon… I have company…_ He ran upstairs while scanning the room quickly. His heart was racing more than while he was falling to earth. What if it was an enemy, what if they found a weapon first, what if they had to fight with their fists until one of them was dead?

“Hey! Are you on team Lima?” He called after hearing a door downstairs close. He waited for a moment but there was nothing that came from the other person. He wanted to believe that it was an ally, but with no verbal response he feared the worst.

 _Gun gun gun gun gun. Where the fuck is a… Pistol!_ He bent over grabbing it and the magazines with it. A P92 wasn’t much of a weapon in the larger scale of things, but it was a weapon that could still claim a life and with it, Talon felt a lot better about his ability to survive.

He slipped the magazine in and looked up. He came face to face with the one who had been downstairs. He didn’t recognise the man, he was taller, thinner and had a full brown beard and a receding hairline. A gun was pointed at Talon while his pistol was only pointed at the floor.

The man knew he had the win and even broke out into a smile. Even if Talon tried to lift his gun it would be too late, he’d just be riddled with bullets, or would the man before him just use a single one to end him then and there.

“Better you than me, right? You’ll be the foundation for the pile of bodies I leave in my wake! A boy, prey. Myself a man and a hunter, a predator. I hope your loved ones are watching.” His smile now was wide and bared his teeth, a smile Talon noted had several missing and discoloured teeth. _Fuck it._

Lifting his pistol to at least show his defiance, Talon tried his best to prepare for the impact the bullets would have against his flesh and bones. He expected to feel the projectiles ripping through him, cracking or breaking bones, reducing his internal organs to mush. But all he heard was the faint clip of the man’s weapon.

With his pistol now pointed right at the mans torso they both shared a knowing look. Talon’s fear turning to confidence while the man’s finger began to move towards the safety. Having heard the click that should have ended his life, Talon didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger.

It was louder that he expected it to be, the energy from the shot, jolting through his arm as the man before him dropped his weapon and grabbed his stomach. The white checkered shirt was a bad choice and was quickly becoming red.

“Lucky…. Punk.” The man growled before falling to his knees. Talon fixed his aim to the man’s head and with a face full of remorse, pulled the trigger again.

Talon averted his eyes but couldn’t avoid the sound of the corpse slumping to the ground. He swallowed feeling sick but knowing that it had been like the man had said. _Better you than me._ He went to the wall and leaned against it, sliding down until he was seated on the floor holding his head in his hands while gently tapping his head as he reflected on the actions that had just saved him and stole the life of another.

His eyes flicked up from his feet to the blood covered floorboards and to the corpse before him. He recognised the gun before him, the one that should have filled him with led. The Tommy Gun, called by the organisers of whatever this death game was. An excuse to have criminals kill one another, a way to control the global population.

He went over and removed the weapon from the fallen “player” and checked the safety. It had indeed been on, the clicking the result of this man looking for an easy victim but succumbing because of his own over eagerness to sate his bloodlust.

Talon now with the time to collect himself grabbed the holster for the pistol and put it on and pocketed the weapon. Grabbing the Tommy Gun once more he took all the ammo he could find he made for the door. There he saw something flashing, a red blinking light that was obviously a camera. He ran back upstairs to search for more and found not one, but two up where he’d killed that man.

Anger filled him and controlled his actions as he realised they were being watched, filmed but for what? Pulling his pistol out again he shot one camera twice before rounding on the other. Before it go into his sights though, pain struck him hard as he began to convulse. A round sounded off as his hands clenched puling the trigger as they did.

He fell to the ground and writhed there for a few seconds before the pain stopped. He found himself looking right into the dead man’s eyes as his left arm continued to twitch. _Fuckers… watching us._ He was able to move after about a minute, but the electric shock had let him know that he shouldn’t mess with the camera that were present. Instead he spat on the floor in front of the other and left the house.

The organisers were watching the “players” fight one another to the death, that much was clear to him. But he didn’t know how far they were willing to go. Was it like the man said, was his family indeed able to watch him, see his eventual demise as mere entertainment now? A thought that he tried to push aside so he could focus on one thing, surviving.

Outside was a field and maybe a hundred meters, what looked like a small grouping of houses. He looked around standing completely in the open and took a deep breath. Stepping forwards with the Tommy Gun at the ready, safety off, he made his ways to the next set of houses and surprisingly, towards the direction of all three of his teammates as it showed all of them being there on the GPS tracker.

The organisers were tech savvy at the least, the only allowed team members locations to show up, and once one died so did their device, turning it off so that other teams couldn’t just grab it and easily track down the remaining members.

 _So the scaredy cat actually jumped huh. Good._ The more people they had on their team the more eyes they had to spot other teams and to cover multiple angles. The other houses had broken windows and some with bars on them. A broken tractor and something that looked like a watch tower, something obviously put there by the organisers to make things a little more interesting.

Checking that the coast was clear, the doors were all shut and listening out for any footsteps that might let him know if others were present, Talon went to open the door when a noise came to him, a faint crackle that had him raise the Tommy Gun ready to blast whoever it was.

“…On… Ere?... Ta…. Co….” The voice was so faint that he couldn’t hear it properly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I'd try writing a PUBG fanfic. I'm a big fan of the game even if i'm not that great at it myself, but I hope you all enjoy this first chapter in what might be a continued story.


End file.
